Carte "Acteurs"
Acteurs Les décisions de la communauté européenne sont supportées par deux agences: Le CEDEFOP et l'ETF CEDEFOP (centre européen pour le développement de la formation professionnelle) Le centre a pour mission d’apporter son concours à la Commission et contribue par son activité scientifique et technique à l’encouragement de l’enseignement et de la formation professionnels (EFP) ainsi qu’à la définition et à la mise en œuvre d’une politique commune dans ce domaine. Le Cedefop sensibilise au rôle de l’EFP dans la formation et l’apprentissage tout au long de la vie et à sa contribution à d’autres politiques. Il est doté dans tous les États membres de la capacité juridique la plus large et ne poursuit pas de but lucratif. Son siège est à Thessalonique (Grèce). Sa mission consiste à: Etablir une documentation relative aux développements dans le domaine de l’enseignement et de la formation professionnels et contribuer aux recherches en la matière en étayant celles-ci par des études, des données statistiques et des analyses stratégiques afin de faciliter le processus décisionnel dans le domaine; Diffuser la documentation et les informations utiles par l’intermédiaire de son site web, des publications, des réseaux, des visites d’étude, des conférences et des séminaires; Encourager l’adoption d’une approche concertée dans le cadre du renforcement de la coopération européenne pour le développement de stratégies d’enseignement et de formation professionnels et stimuler l’intérêt porté à l’évolution des métiers et des qualifications professionnelles; Constituer un lieu de rencontre et de débat pour les parties intéressées, ce qui implique la coordination, pour le compte de la Commission, de visites d’étude consolidées rassemblant les experts et les fonctionnaires, les directeurs d’établissements d’enseignement et de formation, les services de conseils et d’accréditation de l’expérience et les partenaires sociaux du programme d’éducation et de formation tout au long de la vie conformément à la décision établissant un programme d’action dans le domaine de l’éducation et de la formation tout au long de la vie 2008-2013. En 3 points: Encourager la modernisation des systèmes d’EFP; Carrières et transitions professionnelles: développer la formation continue, la formation des adultes et la formation par le travail; Analyser les besoins en matière d’aptitudes et de compétences pour adapter l’EFP. Il coordonne : *Adult training *Ageing workers *Analysing skill mismatch *Assessing VET’s benefits *Employers’ survey *Europass *European Credit System for vocational education and training (ECVET) *European Journal of Vocational Training *European Qualifications Framework *European research overviews *Financing training *Forecasting skill demand and supply *Learning outcomes and qualifications *Lifelong guidance *Modernising vocational education and training *Quality assurance in VET *Reporting on European training policy *Skill needs in sectors *Skills for the green economy *Study visits programme *Trainers in VET *Validation of non-formal and informal learning *VET in EuropeVocational education and training statistics ETF (European Training Foundation) Agence de l'Union Européenne ETF, la Fondation européenne pour la formation Dans le cadre des politiques de relations extérieures de l’UE, l’ETF aide les pays en voie de développement et en transition à exploiter le potentiel de leurs ressources humaines par la réforme de leurs systèmes d’éducation et de formation et du marché du travail. La Fondation est établie à Turin (Italie) et est active depuis 1994. ENQA (European Association for Quality Assurance in Higher Education) (Association européenne pour le management de la qualité de l'enseignement supérieur) Créé dans le cadre du Processus de Bologne.* Promouvoir et mettre en oeuvre la coopération Européenne dans le domaine de l'Assurance Qualité. (garantie de qualité) Financé par la commision européene. Publie et rédige le ESG (Standards and Guidelines for Quality Assurance dans l' EHEA). Il établit des protocoles, des codes de bonnes conduite.